


December 11th - All is Bright

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Carolina and York spend a few quiet moments enjoying the Christmas tree.





	

“Why are all the lights off?”

From his spot on the rec room couch, York barely turned his head to acknowledge Carolina. “They're not all off.”

“The only thing that is lit is the tree.”

“Exactly.”

Carolina gave a barely patient sigh and moved further into the rec room, into York's line of sight. “Does this mean that your eyes are bothering you again?”

“It means I've been wishing on the star that you would show up.”

Carolina ignored his weak attempt at distraction. “If you are in pain, you should be resting in your room, not sitting here half in the dark and straining your eyes further.”

“How could I strain my eyes when you are here, brightening the room with your radiance?”

Carolina ran one hand down her face in amused frustration, trying and failing to hide a smile. “Dear god, York. Even by your standards, these lines are terrible.”

“Nope. They're perfect.”

“How do you figure?”

“You smiled. They worked perfectly.” His words were clipped short and thick with pain, but York still sounded pleased. 

Carolina fought the urge to throw something at his head. “Why are you fighting me on this?”

York's eyes widened in genuine surprise. “I'm not fighting you at all. In fact, I am going to bed in ten minutes.”

“You are?”

“Yes. But until then, it would make my Christmas if you would sit down and simply enjoy looking at this beautiful tree with me.”

“Then you will go to bed?”

“Then I will go to bed.”

Without another word, Carolina sat down. She checked her watch - 21:03. Ten minutes starting now. They settled into silence, and for the first time, Carolina finally had a chance to take a close look at the tree. 

The lights were multicolored strands, reds and blues and greens. They threw a riot of colours and shadows across the room, over the walls, couches and chairs, and York. Many of the ornaments were handmade, out of paper or scraps of fabric. There was a simple beauty to it that she hadn't had time to see before. She was glad to see it now. 

“It really is a lovely tree.” She wasn't sure who her words were for- York or herself. But then- 

“You know what else is lovely?”

“Oh my god, York. If you are going to keep that up for the full ten minutes, I am just going to drag you back to your room myself, and I don't need you conscious to do it.”

“Is that a-”

“DON'T.”

That earned a husky laugh from him, which dissolved into a groan before he quickly choked it off. They lapsed into silence again, one that left Carolina feeling warm and peaceful. It wasn't until York stood, ready to keep his word, that she realized she had lost track of time. For a moment she nearly asked him to stay - he would certainly do it, but she knew what it would cost him. 

Instead, she simply said, “Thanks.”

York gave her another pleased and grateful smile. “Good night, Carolina.” Without another word, he turned and left. 

Carolina waited for his footsteps to die away down the hall before she got up to turn on the lights. She fished a new book out of the set of shelves in the corner of the room and settled back onto the couch, tucking her legs up next to her and snuggling against the armrest. 

It wasn't until several minutes later that she noticed that she had taken his spot. She looked up from her book in frustration, unable to concentrate on what she was reading, and the realization hit her as she raised her eyes to the tree. She sat there for some time, then rose to turn the lights off again. 

She was halfway back to the couch when she stopped. It was different somehow - she was sure that the light still illuminated the room in exactly the same way, the same patches of light and shadow, the same kaleidoscope of colours - but something was wrong. In her eyes, everything seemed dimmer, the colours muted, the room colder.

She didn't return to the couch. She didn't return her book to its shelf. She didn't unplug the tree or turn the lights back on. She didn't take her eyes from the tree and didn't realized she had been slowly backing up until her hip touched the edge of the door. She didn’t break her gaze until the very last moment and didn’t realize she was walking back to her room until she was nearly halfway there.

Maybe tomorrow she’d come back to check again. Maybe tomorrow the colours would be brighter, and the room warmer. Maybe tomorrow she’d find that same peaceful feeling that she had found tonight. Maybe tomorrow it would be just as beautiful again.

Maybe tomorrow he’d stay.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silent Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441533) by [illumynare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumynare/pseuds/illumynare)




End file.
